


Sometimes you just need to look behind

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: EnstarsNL, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, LeoAnzu, Not Beta Read, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Anzu thought she was walking around all alone, little did she knew someone had been following her from the start."You just walked without looking behind at all, you know? Not even once. It was convenient to follow you but it makes me really don't want to be your past assuming you wouldn't look at me at all. I will make sure I'll be there in your future, Anzu. That way you will always look for me~!!"





	Sometimes you just need to look behind

**Author's Note:**

> i get inspiration for the prompt from a Kdrama called You're Beautiful ((I love yonghwa))))
> 
> by the way I missed Leo very much when will he appear again orz

On a Sunday afternoon, a brunette just strolled along the street. Her eyes wandered around from one shop to another. There were so many cute cafés and fancy-looking boutiques in this shopping district, it was such a shame that Arashi couldn’t come with her because he had something urgent coming up.

She sighed, it would be more fun if she had a companion though.

Her days felt kinda lonely ever since they graduated. Everyone walked their own way, aiming towards their own dream. Of course they kept in touch but still, things were really different now. Started living alone, attending university, et cetera. It kept her busy enough all this time. She was also still doing her best in raising brilliant idols as a producer even after graduating.

Among the boys, there was this one person whom she still held so dear in her heart after all these years. He was overseas right now but he had sworn that he would come back. For the king’s oath, she patiently waited.

After all he said that she’d be the first person he sought after he returned.

Of course they still contacted each other. Searching free time in their busy routines, but it wasn’t like she wouldn’t miss him. There were times when she craved to feel his presence through her fingertips, not just his voice.

Three years had been a quite long time.

Just when her mind began to wander around, her phone rang. Light blue eyes sparkled as soon she saw the name on her phone screen. Without missing a beat, she accepted the call. Smiling from ear to ear when her favorite voice came from the other end.

_“Hello, Anzu?”_

“Leo-kun!!”

 _“Whoa calm down there, Anzu. Ucchuu~_ ” Hearing her excited voice, Leo chuckled.  _“Wahahaha! I just happen to have free time all day today and I want to talk to you. Are you that happy because of my call?”_

“Boooo.  So conceited.”

_“It’s ok, Anzu! No need to answer that, I’m sure our feelings are mutual. I’m always happy whenever I get to hear your voice too~”_

His cheerful laugh pulled her out of her little loneliness just a few minutes ago. It was weird. He should’ve been miles away, so far from her, yet he knew when she needed him the most. Calling her name, telling her whatever had been in his mind until she forgot her own sorrow.

“You sure improved in providing sweet words, Leo-kun. Did you practice a lot there?” she teased.

 _“Naaaahhh. I just say what I truly feel, you know? I wouldn’t lie, especially if it’s about you,”_  he said, not aware of her reddened face at the moment. He could barely hear her coughed.  _“By the way, what are you doing now, Anzu?”_

“I want to get fresh air so I’m just taking a walk around the stores.”

_“Just you?”_

“Yeah...” Anzu smiled wryly. “Actually  _Onee-chan_  was the one who invited me out, but suddenly he couldn’t come. Well, I’ve come all the way here so I’ll enjoy myself.”

_“ Aren’t you lonely all by yourself, Anzu?”_

“Ahh!” She yelped all of sudden. “I found the ice cream place I’ve been searching for! I’m really sorry, but can we talk later? I will call you again. Alright? Bye, Leo-kun!”

 

* * *

 

“What the hell?”

Not really far from where she stood, an orange-haired guy widened his eyes in disbelief. “That Anzu... Did she just hang up on me? Just like that?? Grrrrrr, stupid Anzu!”

She didn’t even answer his question. She just flatly ignored it!

Leo groaned in annoyance, kicking the poor pebbles he found on the road. He then tucked his phone in his pocket as he followed her from behind, still grumbling. “We just haven’t seen each other for three years and she already cheated on me for an ice cream? Unbelievable! You are my queen, Anzu! Not the ice cream!!”

His return was kept as a secret, the fact that he asked for Arashi’s help to invite her out was a secret, and that he was actually behind her all this time while talking to her over the phone was also a secret.

It hadn’t been long since he returned but he got so many secrets to keep already.

Leo took his chance to enter the shop when she was busy looking over the menu, choosing the perfect seat to watch her where the window wouldn’t reflect him somehow. He didn’t have much experience as a stalker like Izumi so he should be really careful.

“Hey, hey. Excuse me,” he called the waitress. “Can you give whatever she ordered for free? Ah, yes. I will pay for it. No! Don’t mention me at all, okay? Just say that she’s the 1000th customer or something, yeah?”

The waitress nodded in understanding. He cheered, “Thank you!!”

Just seeing her surprised face when she received a free ice cream was enough to bring a small laugh from between his lips. It was a wonder for him that someone could eat ice cream so adorably like that. Humming in delight for every spoonful of that cold treat she put in her mouth.

Leo took a spoon of his own ice cream.

“Uwhah, so good~!!”

She chose a nice place, he admitted.                                                       

 

* * *

 

“Hello, Leo-kun? Sorry for hanging up on you like that,” Anzu said apologetically through the phone. She grimaced when she heard him grunting. “But I called you back! I keep my promise, right?”

_“Hmmph! I was going to get angry but nevermind now... how’s the ice cream?”_

“You wouldn’t believe it! I couldn’t believe my luck either,” she started talking excitedly. “Guess what? I got free ice cream because they said I’m their special customer for this month. The ice cream is really nice I feel like crying.”

_“Ngghh, is it that good to bring tears? Don’t cry, please! You should bring me there next time, Anzu.”_

“I was kidding,” Anzu giggled. “Sure, let’s go there together... just remember to return soon.”

_“Of course. Just wait for a little longer, okay?”_

From the safe distance Leo took to follow after her, he could see how her grip on the phone getting tighter. There was this urge to just run and leap at her, hug her, or lifting her up in the air while spinning around, but his plan would be ruined so he refrained himself.

Furthermore, Anzu would probably scold him for making a commotion in public. Ugh.

Alright, control yourself.

_“By the way, what do you want to do after this?”_

“Hmm, I want to search for clothes. There’s this cute clothing store I have been setting my eyes on,” Anzu happily said. “Do you mind to wait for a little bit? It’s kind of hard to search for clothes while on call.”

_“Mhmm~ Enjoy your time, Anzu!”_

“I will chat you after I finished. Talk to you later, Leo-kun.”

Leo watched as she hung up and started walking towards the store. When her back was facing the opposite side, he took his chance to enter carefully. Making sure she wouldn’t find him out.

After all he had the experience of hiding by spending his summer hiding from his knights back then. Even at the Fleur de Lis event they didn't get to find him in the end. Oh, his embarrassing past.

“Ah, excuse me!”

He talked to the clerk before going behind the stacks of clothes.

Just some minutes later Anzu brought the clothes to pay.

“Are you sure I can get these cute clothes by that price?” Anzu widened her eyes when the store clerk mentioned the price in the chashier. It was unbelievably cheap that she got surprised.

The clerk smiled, “There’s a big special sale for today’s chosen customer. You’re so lucky.”

Anzu was clearly still confused when she received the shopping bag, but happiness surely radiated as she left the store. Watching from between the clothes, Leo hummed in satisfaction. Quickly after she left, he headed over the cashier.

“Thank you for your help!” he chirped. “How much is the remaining price for those clothes?”

 

* * *

 

[  _I think today the goddess of luck shines upon me!_ ]

Her fingers swiftly danced over the screen, wanting to tell him how nice her day went. It was funny how she felt gloomy at first to walk around by herself but now her step was brimming with cheeriness. Things happened made her feeling special today and  was it because she got to talk with him?

Somehow she wasn’t feeling lonely anymore.

[  _Good for you, Anzu! Tell me what happened!!_  (✧ω✧) ]

 _[ I just got a special price for the clothes I bought! I’m really lucky today... I’m kind of scared, you know? From good luck, comes bad luck. Will I survive tomorrow!?_  ＼(º □ º l|l)/ ]

His hand trembled too much to reply because he was stiffling his laugh.

“Ahh, goddammit,” Leo murmured. “I love her too much, don’t I?”

Seriously. How adorable was she aiming to be?

[  _Leo-kun? Are you still there??_ ]

[  _Ah, sorry! Don’t worry your luck isn’t that great, Anzu. You will survive surely!_  ]

Anzu frowned.

[  _Hey, did you just talk bad about my luck?_  ]

[  _Did I? But don’t you always get your least favorite every time you do gacha?_  (^=◕ᴥ◕=^) ]

[  _Don’t you dare using that cute cat face on me, Mister. You’re definitely mocking my luck just because you get SSR whenever you tried soloyolo!_  (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)︻デ═一 ]

[  _Wahahaha, but it’s the truth!!!_  ]

[  _Then explain how can I get so lucky today!_  ]

Suddenly her phone rang, looked like Leo had switched from texting to calling her. Almost immediately she accepted it, “Hello?”

 _“Do you want to know, Anzu?”_  he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice which Anzu thought coming from his fun in mocking her luck before.  _“The reason why you’re so lucky today... do you want to know? Is it the aliens doing or maybe something else??”_

Anzu raised a brow. “Of course, do you know something? Today really surprised me, after all.”

She could hear him chuckling there.  _“I see, I see! So, It already surprised you that much? Hmmmm, too bad! I will get you more surprised as if your eyes were gonna come out from their sockets just soon!! Will you be ready for it, hm?”_

“Eh? What do you mean?”

The guy took a deep breath, before smiling. Finally it was the time.

_“Try turning around, Anzu~”_

Anzu did as she was told. The street was crowded at the time, but between the sea of people passing by she could faintly see orange strands. Her breath hitched in anticipation.  _He is here. He is here._  She was sure it’s him.  _It should be him._

Her heart thumped as if it wanted to run away from its cage. Her legs too, wanted to just run, but instead she slowly stepped forward. Still holding her cellphone yet couldn’t say anything.  Her eyes focused on the figure, she was scared, not wanting it to disappear when she looked away from it even just for a second.

_“Come here.”_

Her step was eager. Eventually increasing her pace in every step she took until the sight became clearer. Anzu stopped. Peridotites met her aqua ones, the guy with his average-build in front of her was still holding his phone. He smiled,  _“Oh, you found me. Ucchuu, Anzu~”_

Tears dropped when she heard his voice over the phone.  _It is him._

_He is finally here._

Anzu didn’t hesitate at all when she leaped at him until he almost lose his balance. Fortunately he managed to catch her, though. His arms wrapped around her petite figure while hers were around his neck. The scene was cheesy and the crowd must be looking at them, but they would pay no mind.

Since they were too busy assuring each other’s presence now.

“Uuuhhh, why didn’t you tell you have returned?” she said as she pulled away from him, wiping her tears.

“Everyone has agreed to keep it a secret,” Leo laughed. “I’ve been here with you since the very start, you know?”

“Then, you mean... my extraordinary luck today—?”

He grinned knowingly. She groaned.

“I told you. If you rely on your own luck you won’t get anywhere~” he teased. “It wouldn’t do much. Wahahaha!! You should ask the aliens to help you on your luck, Anzu!”

“You cocky king...” she huffed. Pinching his cheeks to let out a bit of her frustration, gaining a wince from the guy. “Take that.”

“Ow, ow—that hurts! You just walked without looking behind at all, you know? Not even once. It was convenient to follow you but... nggghh, I really don't want to be your past assuming you wouldn't look at me at all. I will make sure I'll be there in your future, Anzu. That way you will always look for me~!!"

He sighed softly.

"Hey, don’t you miss me??”

"Of course I do!" Her hands moved. “So much, idiot.”

His heart felt like it almost exploded when he saw her biting her bottom lip as she gripped his shirt this time. “It’s a wonder how the feelings are always mutual. You see, I’ve always missed you a lot too,” he grinned broadly. “Isn’t it fate?”

Anzu didn’t say anything. She just pulled him down by the collar, sealing his lips with her own without needing to tip-toe. It was an innocent, gentle kiss, but it lasted longer as if they were pouring their craving for each other all this time. It stopped when he smirked over the kiss.

“Seems like you should put up with me every day, Anzu,” Leo hummed. “Because I will be the first one you see whenever you wake up from now on. I won’t forgive you if you say you’re bored of seeing me... nah, I won’t even let you get bored!”

Anzu gasped, “You mean—“

“Right,” he landed a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s live together, Anzu.”

Leo watched as her face changed color, beaming happily when she nodded. He couldn’t even control his urge to hug her again right way.

“Ahh, I love you! I love you a lot! A hella lot~!!”

“I know,” she sheepishly said. “I feel the same.”

“Mhmm... I’m back, Anzu.”

The warm emitted from his embrace told her that this is real. He would be here with her from now on. A smile forced its way to appear on her face as she tightened her arms around him.

“Welcome back, Leo-kun.”


End file.
